


NOISE

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Internal Monologue, noise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: An unremarkable day, long ago, in third grade.





	NOISE

"Light is a wave," she began.  
The radiator kicked on.

Tick-tick Tick-tick

"There are other waves too, but we can't see those, because if we could, we would walk around like this"  
Her brown flat shoes click-clacked on the speckled linolium, as she made a silly face and pretended to be accosted by waves.

Tick-click-tick-clack Tick-click-tick-clack

"Imagine if you could see every wave!"  
My own deep breaths did little to calm me, and only compounded the noise.

Tick-puff-click-tick-huff-clack Tick-puff-click-tick-huff-clack

"Why, you could hardly see at all!"  
Someone started shifting their chair back and fourth.

Tick-puff-click-SQUEAK-tick-huff-clack Tick-puff-click-SQUEAK-tick-huff-clack

The radiator died off. The teacher returned to her seat. Someone started drumming their pencil.

Puff-barrum-SQUEAK-dadum-huff Puff-barrum-SQUEAK-dadum-huff

My heartbeat is like thunder, adding to the cacofony.

Puff-DUM-barrum-SQUEAK-dadum-DUM-huff Puff-DUM-barrum-SQUEAK-dadum-DUM-huff


End file.
